Of Love and Revenge
by VulpixDreamer
Summary: Rated PG-13 for violence and mild language. (I'm bad with summaries. The title is horrible, I might change it later.) AAMRN near the end.
1. Chapter 1

VulpixDreamer: Way different from my normal style. I came up with the idea for this one while I was overly depressed today at 7:30 A.M. Just to let you know, this one should probably be rated PG-13 for violence and language, so don't read it if you don't like that kind of stuff. And don't flame me about it, because I warned you. This might be slightly depressing.  
  
He pulled his hat further over his face and bent down, laying the flowers near the stone. The snow melted and joined his tears, seeping into the dirt where grass had yet to begin growing. He pulled the thin blue and white jacket tighter around his body and just stood there.  
  
Flowers of thousands of colors surrounded the cold stone at which the young man stood. On the stone, the name Misty Yawa was printed, along with two dates, the day she was born, and the date of only 3 days ago. Exactly 3 days before, the person who lay buried there in the cold ground had been cheering on her best friend as he battled against a gyarados, with none other than his little electric rodent, Pikachu. "Thunder!" He had yelled to the little pokemon, right before the match was interrupted by a scream of pain from her. He ran to her aid, dropping to his knees beside her. "Misty?" He had whispered, raising his hand up to touch her cold, tear- stained face. She had whispered his name in return and moaned as he lifted her up. A man standing in the shadows had only stared at this sight, and then disappeared. "Misty, you can't die. DON'T DIE DAMN IT!" He had yelled, hugging her to his chest, and getting his black T-shirt covered in the sticky red substance that was leaking from her chest. "Misty." He whispered again, staring at her angelic face as her breathing slowly ceased and her heart stopped. His heart skipped several beats as this had happened and he stared. "Misty, open your eyes, please. Don't die." He put his hand to her chest, hopeful to feel the gentle beating of her kind heart, but no such beating was evident.  
  
The next day, her picture was in the newspaper and beneath it read: "Misty Yawa, from Cerulean City, died yesterday of a bullet to the chest. She was a well-known water pokemon master." More had been there, but that's how far the young man standing there, had read before his tears had smudged the ink making it very difficult to read the rest.  
  
He sighed and turned, shoving his gloved hands into the pockets of his blue jeans. "Misty." He whispered, glancing behind him and then shaking his head hopelessly. He walked away, attempting to resist the urge to scream out the question that was filling his thoughts. 'Why? Why her?'  
  
His dark black hair was untidy and his clothes were dirty. Large black circles were under his chocolate colored eyes from lack of sleep. People stared at him as he walked down the street toward the hotel where he was staying. He walked through the automatic glass doors and into the elevator, riding it up to the 5th floor and proceeding to his room.  
  
A lamp on a table near a chair, which had been turned to face the window, dimly lit the room. He reclined in the chair and sighed heavily. It was apparent that it was still snowing as he stared out the window. His pokemon were not there to comfort him, for he had sent them to his mother in Pallet Town, for he felt he had to be alone.  
  
There was a sudden loud bang, and a bullet came speeding at his head.  
  
To be continued.  
  
VulpixDreamer: Wow, that was new. No, it's not over yet. Forgive the short chapter please; I wanted to end it there, so there would be a little suspense. Anyway, please review if you don't mind. Flames are accepted, but looked down upon if you don't tell me how I could improve the story. Yes, believe it or not, this is going to become an AAMRN in the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

VulpixDreamer: Alright, here's chapter 2. It's probably going to be shorter than chapter 1 though. Oh well, at least it'll end after this.  
  
He quickly leaned to the side and the bullet sped past his head, shattering a tiny hole in the glass window. "I was expecting you, Giovanni." He said, turning. "They found your gun, and checked it for fingerprints." He explained, walking toward him.  
  
He just smirked. "At last I shall have my revenge for the end of Team Rocket, which can be credited to you, Ash Ketchum."  
  
"I was happy to bring such a insignificant group to an end. Thank you very much for the honor." He smiled, standing right in front of him now.  
  
They stared at each other momentarily, and then Giovanni felt a harsh pain in is shoulder. Ash shoved the small knife deeper into him. "WHY DID YOU KILL HER?!"  
  
"I was aiming for you!" He protested.  
  
Blood squirted from Giovanni's shoulder, onto Ash's hand and arm. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE AIMING AT YOURSELF! THE FACT IS, YOU HIT HER! AND YOU WILL PAY!" Giovanni had dropped his gun now and was shouting louder. "THANKS TO YOU, THE GIRL I LOVE IS DEAD! I LOVED HER! DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU DAMN JACKASS?! I LOVED MISTY YAWA, AND YOU MURDERED HER BEFORE I COULD CONFESS TO HER! SO NOW I SHALL AVENGE HER DEATH, BY TAKING YOUR LIFE! THEY CAN DO WHATEVER THEY WANT TO ME AFTER I KILL YOU, BUT AT LEAST I WILL HAVE HAD MY REVENGE!" He was shaking with anger. "NOW THAT I'VE GOT MY CHANCE, I SHALL SEND YOU WHERE YOU BELONG! TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL! AND MAY YOUR SOUL BE TORTURED THERE BY THE DEVIL HIMSELF!" He screamed, pulling the knife from his shoulder, and stabbing him in the chest. He fell to the floor with a thud, and Ash panted. The knife clattered to the floor, as yet another loud bang was heard.  
  
"LEADER OF THE ABOLISHED GROUP TEAM ROCKET IS MURDERED BY POKEMON MASTER!" The headlines of the next day's newspaper said. And the article read:  
  
Eighteen-year-old pokemon master, Ash Ketchum, of Pallet Town, murdered Giovanni, the leader of the former group, Team Rocket. Giovanni apparently broke in through a window in Ketchum's hotel room. Ketchum stabbed him in the chest with a knife, but took a bullet to the back, shot by a follower of Giovanni. Ketchum was to become the gym leader of the gym currently being built in Pallet Town, but due to Giovanni's heartless follower, who will receive the death penalty, his promising career was cut tragically short. One of the men, carrying Ketchum into an ambulance on a stretcher, reported hearing him say, "I'm coming to you Misty. Don't worry, I'll be there with you soon."  
  
VulpixDreamer: Well, I'm satisfied with that one. Although it was really short, I think it'll do. It was basically as long as the first chapter. This fanfic is so much different from my others. It's kind of depressing. But I'm actually a little proud of it. Forgive me if it was really bad, this is my first time at trying a fanfic like this. Please review if you liked it, I'd really appreciate it. If you must send flames, please refrain from cussing, as it is very disrespectful and rude. And, if flames are sent, they must explain to me how I could improve my writing. 


End file.
